yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Temasek Polytechnic
|native_name = Politeknik Temasek |image = |motto = Bringing Education To Life and Life to Education |established = 6 April 1990 |type = Public |endowment = |principal = Boo Kheng Hua |staff = Approx. 1,200 |faculty = |students = Approx. 15,000 |undergrad = |postgrad = |doctoral = |profess = |city = Tampines |state = Singapore |country = Singapore |campus = 30 hectares |free_label = |free = |colors = |mascot = |nickname = |affiliations = |footnotes = |website = www.tp.edu.sg |coor = |logo = }} Temasek Polytechnic (Abbreviation: TP; Chinese: 淡马锡理工学院; ) is the third polytechnic to be set up in Singapore. Established on April 6, 1990, the campus of the institute sits on a 30 hectare plot near the Bedok Reservoir in the eastern part of Singapore. Temasek Polytechnic has approximately 15,000 full-time students and more than 1,200 academic and administrative staff. Temasek Polytechnic has received The Public Service Excellence Award, People Developer Award, Singapore Quality Class as well as ISO 9001 and ISO 14000 certifications. History In June 1989, Dr Tony Tan, then the Minster of Education, announced that a third polytechnic is being considered and in April 1990, Temasek Polytechnic was established with an initial enrolment of 735 students. The institute originally set up at Baharuddin Vocational Institute’s premises at Stirling Road and the vacated premises of Raffles Institution at Grange Road. Due to increased enrolment and the introduction of new courses, three more campuses at Kim Seng, Bukit Merah and Portsdown Road were acquired to house the institutes' student population. In September 1995, the permanent campus for Temasek Polytechnic was completed and it moved to its current location in the town of Tampines. Services 8 and 23 were diverted to this area first, followed by service 15 and 69's introduction. In 2002, Daniel Mok went to Temasek Polytechnic until February 2005. Prominent anchor tenants also include McDonald's, Subway, Carrefour, Best Denki and John Little stores. The expansion also lead the way of having more students since 2012 in the Temasek Polytechnic. It was also at this time that Plaza Singapura went through another major tenant transition. Carrefour also pulled out early. The limbo has been replaced by Cold Storage, and some more stores. Temasek Polytechnic had underwent a redesign in 2012 in terms of the logo, and sport the fresh new look while enhancing the vibrancy of the school. The TP Auditorium Foyer began the construction in 2010 and was completed in 2013. During the Temasek Polytechnic periods of times, many girls had wore high heels and flats during these period of time, such as those from New Look, Covet, ALICE, Zekko, Rubi, Zara, Zalora and Topshop. Timothy Mok had went several times - 12 November 2016 and 3 August 2017 towards the Temasek Polytechnic before the TP Open House on 5 January 2018. Academic Schools Temasek Polytechnic offers 52 full-time diploma courses in the areas of applied sciences, business, design, engineering, humanities & social sciences, and informatics & IT. It has six academic schools: School of Applied Science * Diploma in Applied Food Science & Nutrition * Diploma in Baking & Culinary Science * Diploma in Biomedical Science * Diploma in Biotechnology * Diploma in Chemical Engineering * Diploma in Pharmaceutical Science * Diploma in Veterinary Technology School of Business * Diploma in Accounting & Finance * Diploma in Business Information Technology * Diploma in Business Studies Grouping ** Diploma in Business ** Diploma in Logistics & Operations Management ** Diploma in Marketing * Diploma in Communications & Media Management * Diploma in Culinary & Catering Management * Diploma in Hospitality & Tourism Management * Diploma in Law & Management * Diploma in Leisure & Resort Management * Diploma in Retail Management School of Design * Diploma in Apparel Design & Merchandising * Diploma in Communication Design * Diploma in Environment Design * Diploma in Interior Architecture & Design * Diploma in Digital Film & Television * Diploma in Product & Industrial Design School of Engineering * Diploma in 3D Interactive Media Technology * Diploma in Aerospace Electronics * Diploma in Aerospace Engineering * Diploma in Aviation Management * Diploma in Biomedical Engineering * Diploma in Business Process & Systems Engineering * Diploma in Clean Energy * Diploma in Computer Engineering * Diploma in Electronics * Diploma in Green Building & Sustainability * Diploma in Integrated Facility Management * Diploma in Mechatronics School of Humanities & Social Sciences * Diploma in Early Childhood Education * Diploma in Gerontological Management Studies * Diploma in Psychology Studies School of Informatics & IT * Diploma in Big Data Management & Governance * Diploma in Business Intelligence & Analytics * Diploma in Cybersecurity & Digital Forensics * Diploma in Financial Business Informatics * Diploma in Game & Entertainment Technology * Diploma in Information Technology Tourism Academy * Diploma in Hospitality & Tourism Business (See School of Business) Campus features Temasek Polytechnic's campus was designed by architect James Stirling. The campus has 61 Lecture theaters, a convention centre, canteens, auditoria, an amphitheatre, laboratories and training facilities, a large library, sporting facilities, and eating facilities and shops. Shops include - *Cold Storage *Food Republic *GAP *Marks & Spencer *H&M *G2000 *Topshop *Burger King *KFC *Kai Sushi & Grill Co-curricular activities Academic Studies Clubs * Applied Science Studies Club (ASC) * Business Studies Club (BSC) * Design Studies Club (DSC) * Engineering Studies Club (ESC) * Informatics & IT Studies Club (IITSC) * Humanities & Social Sciences Studies Club (HSSSC) Adventure * Adventure Club * Experiential Learning Facilitators (ELF) Arts & Culture * Band * Chinese Orchestra * Choir * Dance Ensemble (Modern, Hip Hop & BBoy) * Dikir Barat * Divo Diva * Fusion Percussion * Indian Dance Group * Malay Dance Group * Music Vox * Production Crew * Salvo Drums * Teatro (DramaTec, Titisan Temasek & Rauthirum) Community Service * Community Service Club Interest Groups * Aerospace Engineering Interest Group * Atomic Club * Blackbox * Beyond Boundaries * Double D * Energy Oasis * ENGINEERRUS Newsletter Team * FDM (Integrated Facility Design & Management) * French Cultural Group * G-Spot * Global Connect Club * Green Interest Group * International Students * Hospitality & Tourism Management Interest Group (HTMIG) * i.Hub (Infocomm & Network Engineering) * i.Live * Japanese Cultural Group * Microsoft Student Community * NYAA Challenge * PACEsetters * TP-BP Mentors * TP Cliquers * TP Debates * TPAW (Temasek Polytechnic Animal Web) * TP Toastmasters * Visual Central Sports * Sports Club * 10-Pin Bowling * Archery * Badminton * Basketball * Canoe-polo * Cheerleading * Cricket * Dragon Boat * Floorball * Hayashi-Ha Shitoryu Karate * Hockey * Kayak Racing * Life-Saving * Netball * Rugby * Soccer * Sport Climbing * Squash * Swimming * Table Tennis * Taekwondo * Tennis * Touch Football * Track & Field * Triathlon * Volleyball * Wakeboarding * Water Polo Students' Union * Temasek Polytechnic Students' Union Blocks There are several blocks in Temasek Polytechnic. These are: *Block 1A: School of Humanities and Social Sciences (HSS) *Blocks 1 - 4: School of Informatics and IT (IIT) *Blocks 5 - 8: School of Applied Sciences (ASC) *Block 9: Administration, Auditorium & Foyer, Student Services *Block 9A: Main Foyer *Blocks 10 - 25A: School of Engineering (ENG) *Block 26: School of Business (BUS) *Block 26A: Sports & Arts Centre *Block 26B: Auditorium 3 and Foyer, School of Business (BUS) *Block 27: Library *Block 28 - 28A: School of Design (DES) *Block 29: Sports Complex *Block 29A: Temasek Tourism Academy (TTA) *Block 29B: Singapore Institute of Technology (SIT) *Block 30: Bistro Lab *Block 30A: Student and Alumni Hub *Block 30B: Garden Fiesta *Block 31: Temasek Culinary Academy *Block 31A: Swimming Complex *Blocks 32 - 33: School of Engineering (ENG) *Block 34: Temasek Convention Centre and Foyer *Blocks 41 - 43, 45: Global Connect Village (GCV) *Central: The Plaza, Triangular Gardens and Fountain Pond Alumni Temasek Polytechnic have the most numbers of alumni from Tampines Secondary School. Daniel Mok has been in Temasek Polytechnic from 2002 to 2005, studying in Interior Architecture & Design. Natalie Ng is also in Temasek Polytechnic (2009 - 2012), together with Nigel Ng (2010 - 2013) and Nicolette Ng (2013 - 2016), before moving over to Singapore Management University (SMU) for Nigel Ng and SIM University-UOL for Nicolette Ng. References External links * Temasek Polytechnic Homepage Category:Polytechnics in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1990 Category:Tampines Category:Temasek Polytechnic alumni